


Nothing to Hide

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Caught, Cock Slut, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humor, Intersex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Top Dib Membrane, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia, bottom zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 27. Public sex |Role reversal (in a way ;) )| XenophiliaOnce, it had been Dib’s whole life mission to reveal Zim to the world, finally seen as the alien freak he really is.Now, it’s Zim who seems hell-bent to ruin both of their lives doing just that, in a horribly ironic twist of fate that is not lost on anyone.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Nothing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Last year I did the role reversal, this year is normal, but with some kinky public stuff cause why not? ^^

Zim had always been more of a fighter than a lover.

It was obvious from his very biology, evident in the warring, ruthless race of the far-reaching Irken, who Dib knew best of all could easily annihilate the entire solar system, let alone planet Earth.

But they didn’t care.

And, he’d concluded, neither did Zim.

Maybe it was that, on some level—despite his high praises of the Irken Armada and the Tallests and Control Brains and everything—he knew what Dib had figured out long ago when being able to peek at one of those honestly embarrassing video calls with his leaders. That they were lying to him about his “all important” mission to “single-handedly enslave the keystone planet that was Earth”. That he was nothing more than a laughingstock to his entire race, a failed specimen from the very start.

But maybe to give the arrogant narcissist that was that green little alien such a level of self-awareness was much too kind.

Maybe it was simply that Zim... liked Earth. Maybe not the water, the pollution, the stupid humans who also got in the way of things he wanted to do, like not have to deal with the tedium of money and just take the damn candy without paying for it at all.

But maybe he liked it, in his own, unique way.

And nicely dove-tailing both that “fighter, not a lover” and “liking at least one thing, or, rather, person on this dumb mud ball” would be this very moment, in the present, now.

Where, sure, they are currently engaged in the act of copulation more commonly known as “sex”, which might seem contradictory to the first idea, and a rather extreme example of the second, but things can never be so simple as that.

Not with Zim. Not in this miserable world where an alien could co-exist rather peacefully with the very humans he was meant to destroy, and who should be strapped to a table and autopsied right back.

But yes, in the present, there is certainly no human destroying going on, nor any post-mortem autopsy.

But the alien is, indeed, being pinned down, arms and legs unable to move for mirroring pairs of limbs hanging over his. And it is he, instead, that is being destroyed.

But in a sexual way. A much more delightful one than even bloodshed or, perhaps, just perhaps, enslaving an entire race.

It didn’t even make sense, really, why it feels so awfully, repulsively good. Like many advanced races, they’d long ago done away with inefficient biological needs such as reproduction.

So why did he still have not one, but two, fully-functional, highly-sensitive, absolutely filthy organs for that sole purpose?

Just the sheer amount of fluids produced from his... penis and vagina, Dib had likened them to quite a bit, was ridiculous. A mostly transparent but still somewhat pink liquid, the viscosity of some kind of light-coloured maple syrup, and just as delicious, or so the disgusting primate he’s been forced to endure entire years with now, says.

But maybe he should be nicer to Dib, because although he might be a boring, worthless human, he is the one fucking him against the ground in a public park, right now.

Oh, even as his awfully veiny, awkwardly blunt instrument of a cock thrusts in and out of his orifice practically flooding with a dam of fluids he finds strange despite his own body producing it, drawing embarrassing sounds from him he’d rather never have to endure, Dib is good.

Not just in the actual thrusting act of sex, although he does seem skilled at that—not that Zim is the best judge, having only ever “been” with Dib, and begrudgingly at that—but in his obedience, as well.

After the first mistake that was a typical human vs. alien stand-off gone horribly, horribly wrong... or right, depending on who’s asking—they’d made an agreement.

If Zim had to endure such a heinous, sickening act of debauchery—although he seems to be  _ thoroughly _ enjoying it right now—then Zim got to decide where their newly-discovered bedroom life would lead.

Dib had thought it a perfectly good deal. He finally got to take out all his pent-up frustration, sexual and otherwise, on his age-old enemy in a truly adult form, far from cringy childhood ideals of capturing him or cutting him open; and Zim was happy enough with it to not be undone by the cognitive dissonance of such an act.

But Zim didn’t just stick with vanilla, missionary sex, as Dib had been fully expecting. He did much the opposite.

Looking whatever up on his poor Computer, probably, he’d bring in the most kinky, fetishy thing an alien could reasonably find interesting that a human couple could apparently do.

First, it was simply other, mundane forms of sex: blow jobs or cunnilingus, fleshlights, dildos, the infamous 69.

Then it became slightly more worrisome, with bondage and ropes, leather and gags that Dib really wondered how Zim got his grubby hands on them, exactly. But he didn’t question it too much, because it was fun keeping him down in one place and shutting that loud mouth up, for once.

But then it started to really push the limits.

If Dib didn’t know better, he’d almost say Zim had become addicted to the “reproductive activities” he partook in. To the point that all that apparent experimentation evolved into taking the sex wherever they went, no matter how risky, how weird.

It made no sense to Dib. Shouldn’t he want to hide away anything to do with sex, like he did with affection? Why would he almost want to be caught, to reveal to the world not only that he was an alien, but that he was an alien being fucked by a human?

But today, Dib just might finally understand.

Zim had whined and griped all day until Dib finally relented, saying that, “Fine, I’ll fuck you in the nature park off the trail!”

And just like that, word becomes law.

They’ve been going at it for a good few minutes now, done with the foreplay that was jokes turned to teasing turned to making out and heavy petting. Dib seemed to want to make it quick, though, and as much as Zim would have loved to torture him with some good old mouth stuff out in the open, he showed a rare stint of mercy.

It was only missionary, Zim’s back against the leaves, only half-covered in the tunic that was always a part of his undisguised form, as set by his PAK.

But it was still exhilarating. Something about the chill in the air, the sounds of an eerily quiet fall, the golden light cast by a dying Sol.

Being fucked into the ground with his hands and legs rendered useless between a body twice the weight of his, entire heads taller now that he’d grown into an undeniable adult man.

His cock was wonderful, even if so unlike his. Hard compared to soft, the colour of his skin versus a magenta that contrasted directly against the lime of Zim’s skin that shone slightly in the sunlight.

Zim had already cum a couple times, those strange, otherworldly peaks that marked what was apparently called an orgasm. Mind-shattering and entirely unlike anything else in all of existence, it was at once terrifying and incredibly alluring.

He’s about to experience another one of those, thighs wet in his own slick cum from his cunt and tentacle-like cock both, but then he hears something that the human’s weak ears seem not to.

He doesn’t show it, eyes flickering for a second and then right back to being squeezed shut in pure pleasure, moaning just like it as he says something meaningless like for Dib to give him “m-more”, whatever that could even mean.

But he definitely hears something.

He can’t help but smirk to himself, as the sounds of shoes upon dirt are nigh-identifiable to any Earthling animal’s ears, but with the aid of his PAK, nearly deafening.

This was it.

The moment he’d been waiting for, for entire months now.

... Perhaps he’d gotten a little off-track long ago, with the numerous times he had sex with Dib just for the heck of it, or hung out with him, or slept with him, ate with him, watched terrible movies with him-

But that wasn’t the point!

Now was finally it, his ultimate plan!

Undisguised and obviously not human for his sickly complexion and long antennae that Dib just loves to rub between his fingers to make him do that purring thing he does sometimes, this would be wonderful.

Sure enough, the steps draw closer and closer to their little spot in the clearing just off the beaten nature trail, a hop, skip, and bundle of bushes away.

His smile grows further with each foot fall, until Dib takes notice through slitted eyes, widening as he begins to ask him what he’s thinking about.

But before he can even get the first word out, there’s a gasp.

Male, female, Zim can’t tell, nor does he care.

All that he knows is that they’re alone, and a total stranger with their shocked still expression, which is perfect.

Dib, of course, stops fucking him the second he sees another human being, as any human might.

But Zim feels the hunger clawing in his stomach the moment that he does. The little itch of something foreign and uncomfortable, not himself, that wants it, needs it.

And, of course, this had been part of his master plan, too.

So he takes advantage of Dib’s own deer-in-headlights limpness, and shoves him down onto the grass just as he pushes himself off the ground to sit onto the lap now before him.

One smooth movement that drives that wonderful cock straight back into his pussy, hidden only slightly by the obvious olive colour of his skin, as he doesn’t even bother looking at the human.

Oh, he knows they’re there. But the focus was all on Dib.

His face: still shocked from being caught in the act of having sex not only with someone else, not only with another male, but with a fucking alien.

His sounds: unable to stop the groan of instinctual pleasure driven out of him as his cock is engulfed in a wet, hot slit down to his balls all at once.

His body: so obviously caught in a whirlwind between that freezing quality of petrifying fear, and the sudden, pressing urge to stop the little slut that was apparently his mischievous Irken boyfriend from riding his cock right in front of an innocent by-passer.

But all he can do is grasp Zim’s hips with shaking fingers, thinking to throw him off, but finding with each hard, fast thrust up and down on his cock from the others cloying cunt, that he just can’t do it.

He only throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to forget the world and everything about this awful situation.

But he can’t. That person is still there, he knows, caught in the same terror he is that makes them unable to do anything but stare at the bizarre scene before them.

And this had been Zim’s plan all along, he realizes then and there.

Did he want to be caught? Want Dib to be ex-communciated? Himself to be tortured in a lab or something? What the hell was wrong with him?

But he must admit, as much as he tries to grit his teeth and resist the monsoon of pleasure emanating directly from his cock, he kind of also understands it.

Because right now, barely able to open his eyes with his face absolutely searing hot, he sees it all.

Zim half-naked, riding his cock like he’d never seen before. Not just enduring sex, but truly, honestly enjoying it. Not just simple biology or animal need. No, this was all him, and what he truly wanted.

And as awful as it is, the fact that there’s not just a looming threat of being caught, but someone actually there, it was infinitely more arousing.

But try as he might, Zim just can’t seem to find the right grip, angle, leverage to thrust himself down on to Dib’s cock as he so desperately needs. He whines, begs, pleads, and then that’s it.

Dib gets over his stage-fright in the same moment his cock thinks for him.

And then Zim’s trapped beneath him again, only able to moan and cry out as he’s fucked fill of merciless cock once again, dragging along the walls of his slick cunt and lighting up every single nerve along the way until he’s screaming in pleasure.

It’s no surprise that it takes only a few thrusts for Zim to cum, a literal gush of fluid from either of his slippery sex organs as Dib continues to fuck his pussy once, twice, and then cums himself.

Seeds up his hole so well, until his small, slender form seems to change with the sheer quantity of the cum and cock buried inside of him, satisfying an emptiness he never knew he had until the first time the awful human beast came in his cunt, that he now thought of at least once a day.

By the time they come down from their glorious highs to the still rosy-tinted real world, they remember. Not that they had fully forgotten, but it had just slipped both their minds in the implosion that is an intense orgasm.

They’re gone.

Whoever they are.

They lock eyes instantly.

“Zim!” Dib snaps almost just as instantly. “What the hell? Are you trying to get us killed? What if they tell someone, oh my G-”

“Dib,” Zim says dismissively, “Dib, Dib, Dib-idiot. You really think anyone would believe such a story? If they used their cellular phone to record such a thing, maybe. But I saw no such thing.”

His lips curl as Dib blinks with recognition.

Right. Just like him. No one would believe something so out-of-this-world, if they could even speak about it in the first place, other than vaguely to their counsellor. Poor woman/man.

“But why, Zim?” Dib asks, exasperated. “Why do you have to be like this? Can’t we just do it, y’know, like a normal couple, at home?”

Zim laughs, making a little clicking noise as he wraps his thighs around Dib’s waist, reminding them both of the absolute mess of cum still connecting his cock in his cunt.

“What is normal about any of this? Need I remind you, you were the one who acted first, every step of the way, dearest Dib. If anything, it is you who is strange, and should have expected me to grow curious about things.”

He smiles, squeezing himself around Dib in a way that makes him growl with pleasure. “And besides, does it matter, when it feels  _ this good?” _

Dib glares down at the Irken.

But he knows he’s right. Maybe they could keep the scarring innocents thing out of the equation, but everything else...

It was an unexpected surprise, every single time.

“Now that that’s done and out of the way,” Zim huffs, making a grabby motion to Dib still leaning above him. “Pick me up and bring me back my house so I can go take a good, long bath in alien chemicals.”

Dib really sighs now.

But fine, fine. He’d asked for this.

He picks him up with the rest of their shit and heads for home, simply ignoring the teasing for trying to stay hidden in the forest while he still had a half-nude, cum-slathered alien in his arms, bridal-style.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, hehe! I hope that was cute enough to be useful in some ways :D


End file.
